I Wanna Be Bad
by Dee Saylors
Summary: Songfic about Kitty's wild side showing slightly in the science lab. I'm bad with summaries. .; Set after Mainstream. Lancitty.


I Wanna Be Bad  
  
Disclaimer: Although I'd like to own a few of the boys on X Men: Evolution, I sadly don't. Nothing from Evo belongs to me. The song also doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Willa Ford.  
  
Kitty glanced once more at her lab partner, Lance Alvers. Even though she was trying her best to concentrate on the pop quiz in front of her, he kept drifting into her thoughts. Kitty knew they were from two different worlds, but she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Scott and Jean were hoping it was just his bad boy persona that attracted her, but she somehow knew it was deeper than that. She sighed as she turned back to her test. He had looked at her through the corner of his eyes, had caught her staring. It wouldn't have been bad if it wasn't for the fact that he was currently with a girl named Allison. After she'd called him a hood a few weeks ago, he had stopped talking to her all together, even when she'd try to apologize. She had found out he was dating Allison two weeks ago.  
'Man, why did I have to have a quiz today?!' she thought to herself, loving the fact that she didn't have to say the word like so much when talking to herself. She hid behind her Valley-girl persona around others, but alone, she was rather different.  
Giving up on the quiz, she got up to hand it in, only to find Lance doing the same. As she sat back down in her seat, she sighed yet again as she watched Lance wink at Allison, who sat two seats behind Kitty. Lance sat down beside her as she pulled out her walkman, placing her Willa Ford CD in it. She pushed play as she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. She began writing Tabitha a note when the bell rang. She didn't make a move to leave, though. She had lunch next and didn't feel like eating today. Unfortunately, Lance had been asked to stay after class. The teacher had to run to the office to take a phone call, telling Lance to stay there until he returned. Now Lance and Kitty were in the Chemistry lab alone. Lance had sent a glance towards Kitty when the teacher shut the door. Apparently, she either didn't know she wasn't alone or she didn't care that he was there. He chose the former when she began singing with her eyes closed.  
"Oh, I, I, ... I, I wanna be bad, with ya baby. I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with ya, baby," Kitty sang, not realizing Lance was there. Lance blinked, somewhat surprised. Kitty's singing wasn't that bad. In fact, it was rather good. But the thing that had him amazed was the song she was singing.  
"Do you.... Understand what I need. From you... Just let me be the girl to show you, you. Everything that you can be is everything that I can be. (I wanna be) My turn... Let me let you know that I, I can.. Promise that I won't do that... So, boy, say the time and place 'cause you make me wanna misbehave."  
She spun around on her stool and continued singing, her eyes still closed. "I wanna be bad. You make bad look so good. I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would. I,I wanna be bad. You make that feel so good. I'm losing all my cool. I'm about to break the rules. I, I wanna be bad. I wanna be bad with ya baby. I, I... I, I.. I wanna be bad with ya, baby."  
She stood up and began dancing around in a sensual kind of way. Lance could only continue to stare. "What's up? Tell me what to do, how to be. Teach me... all your words from A to Z." Lance glanced out of the window on the door to see Allison heading down to the hall. Kitty continued to sing, opening her eyes to find Lance as her audience. Before his gaze returned to her, she grinned, deciding on teasing him a bit. "But I... Don't want your other girl to see, that you're messing round with me. Should I boy... Tell ya what I got is what ya want..." She noticed his gaze return to her as she turned her back to him. "Tell, tell me, do I, I turn ya on? I don't want no one judging me."  
She stepped up onto one of the lab tables, causing Lance to swallow hard as she continued dancing, her moves getting a little more enticing by the minute. "I wanna be bad. You make bad look so good. I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would. I, I wanna be bad. You make that feel so good. I'm losing all my cool. I'm about to break the rules. I, I wanna be bad."  
She smiled at him when she turned to face him again, winking. "I wanna be bad with ya, baby. I wanna be bad with you. I wanna be bad with ya, baby. I, I.. I, I... I wanna be bad with ya baby. I wanna be bad. I wanna be bad with ya, baby. I, I... I, I wanna be bad. You make bad look so good. I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would. I wanna be bad. You make that feel so good. I'm losing all my cool. I'm about to break the rules."  
She stepped down off the table, walking towards him, still dancing. "I wanna be bad. You make bad look so good. I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would. I, I wanna be bad. You make that feel so good. I'm losing all my cool. I'm about to break the rules. I, I wanna be bad." She finished right when she got to him and smirked. "Enjoy the show."  
For a minute, he didn't say anything, since he was trying to find his voice. After a while, though, he spoke. "Where did that come from?"  
Kitty smiled a little flirtatiously. "That's a secret. So, did you like it or not?"  
Lance nodded slightly. "I guess you could say that."  
Kitty gathered her things and headed for the door. "Well, you know where to find me," she stated, before opening the door to leave. As she left, Allison came in smiling brightly.  
"Hey! We doin' anything tonight?" she asked excitedly.  
"Uh, Allison... It isn't working out. Sorry." With that, Lance ran out of the room, calling to Kitty to wait up. Allison just stood there, tears in her eyes. After all, the poor junior had just been dumped for a freshman.  
Lance found Kitty outside at a pic nic table eating her lunch. He ran over to her and sat down across from her. "You doin' anything tonight, Kitty?"  
She looked up and smiled, her innocent Valley-girl persona snapping back into place. "Like, not much. Why?"  
"Would you like to go to the movies or something?"  
"Like, okay. Pick me up at seven thirty, okay?" He nodded and she stood up to leave. She gave him that flirtatious smile again. "See ya then."  
After she walked away, Lance smiled. Maybe there was more to Katherine Pryde than what meets the eye. Maybe he'd get to find out soon. With a cocky grin plastered on his face, he got up and headed for his next class. He couldn't wait until his date with Kitty. 


End file.
